


Hur Tin-Can fick en egen människa (Eller hur Alex träffade Tin-Can)

by Monokerus



Category: Star Stable, Starshine Legacy (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: En dag för många år sedan påbörjar en envis liten vildhäst en spännande resa då han känner att han söker något speciellt med livet. Att det han letade efter var en människoflicka som knappt ens var fullvuxen hade han kanske inte räknat med - men om han nu var menad att ha en människa var hon nog inte så pjåkig!





	Hur Tin-Can fick en egen människa (Eller hur Alex träffade Tin-Can)

**Author's Note:**

> Denna text är INTE canon. Allt det här uppkom under 2017 då jag och en kompis spånade runt över hur vi trodde att Alex och Tin-Can kunde ha träffats. Efter att vi diskuterat fram och tillbaka skrev jag ihop det här på ett par dagar medan hon gjorde en liten fan art då hon fått läsa texten. Vi får se om hon vill ge sig tillkänna med den en dag!
> 
> Jag hade troligen läst om "Hundraåringen som klev ut genom fönstret och försvann" för åttiofemte gången innan jag skrev det här, med tanke på språkvalet jag gjorde genom texten. Menmen!

Livet som vildhäst på Jorvik är hårt, men det är också lättare än vad det skulle vara någon annanstans på denna jord. Jorvik är som gjort för hästar, och det finns några få vilda hästflockar runt om den stora ön.  
  
Långt bortom bergen som avgränsar Silverglade från resten av Jorvik finns en sådan flock, och en gång i tiden fanns det där en häst som undrade om det verkligen var där han var menad att vara. Hans flockkamrater var nöjda med att äta, vandra och leka, och även om han själv trivdes bra med sin flock undrade han… var det här allt? Var det inte någon han skulle träffa, någon som han skulle hjälpa, någon som väntade honom?  
  
Så en dag började denna häst sin långa resa. Han var väl stöpt för en resa på egen hov över Jorviks marker – han hade starka hovar som aldrig svek honom var han än satte ner dem, hans tjocka päls hjälpte mot den kallaste kyla och hans långa man och svans var ett utmärkt skydd mot insekter. Hästens största problem var just det att han inte riktigt visste vart han skulle, eller vem han skulle träffa. Han visste att vargar inte brukade vara särskilt snälla mot hästar, men han kände sig ändå lite snopen då han fick fly från en flock vargar genom en stor tallskog. I en stor grotta tänkte han sig att han kanske kunde skaffa sig en vän, men björnen som huserade där körde prompt ut honom. Hästen tröstade sig med att smaka några fina röda äpplen från en äppellund i närheten.  
  
Denna häst hade sett människor förr, på rätt nära håll dessutom. Han hade däremot aldrig visat dem något större intresse, och han begrep inte för alla äpplen i världen varför människorna nu ville fånga honom. Här fanns det många fler människor än han var van vid, och de verkade alla vilja antingen locka sig till honom med goda äpplen och fina morötter eller fånga honom med långa rep runt hans hals. Detta hände några gånger sedan han lämnat den stora tallskogen bakom sig, men han lyckades smita från allihop och fortsatte vandra.  
  
En dag fann sig hästen i en väldigt grön skog i en dalsänka. Då han nyfiket undersökte den fick han plötsligt syn på en väldigt gammal bil som stod parkerad vid sidan av vägen, och under bilen stack ett par människoben fram. Hästen var inte väldigt van vid hur människor betedde sig, men han visste att det brukade vara en dålig sak att ligga under bilar, så han skrittade fram till benen, bet tag i en av de kraftiga skorna som stack fram och började dra.  
  
”Vad i…? Vad gör du?”  
  
Hästen släppte skon då han dragit fram människan och betraktade stolt sin fångst. Det var en ung människoflicka, som först verkat lite arg då han börjat dra i henne, men nu då hon var helt ute från under den farliga bilen verkade hon mer chockad. Kanske människor blev arga då man biter dem i skorna, även om de ligger under bilar?  
  
”Oj oj, du är ju en häst… har du rymt nånstans ifrån?”  
  
Hästen lade huvudet på sned och tittade på flickan. Det var lite konstigt av henne att säga, att han var en häst. Det var ju klart han var! Själv var hon inte så imponerande. Det var allt en spinkig liten människa, men sen var den ju inte fullvuxen heller. Hennes byxor bestod nog av mer hål än tyg och hennes skor var så kraftiga att hon säkert inte ens känt hans tänder då han försiktigt dragit ut henne. Hon hade ett blekt ansikte med spetsig haka och tunt ljust hår, nästan i samma färg som hans egen man, med en mössa på sniskan på huvudet. Hon hade kletat något svart kring ögonen, och hästen undrade om det var det som människor kallade smink. Hon höll också en stor skiftnyckel i ena handen, och hästen beslutade sig snabbt för att det inte var värt att nosa på henne igen eftersom hon verkat lite arg på honom. Istället vände han sig om för att se om det fanns något annat spännande i närheten. En konservburk visade sig vara precis vad han letat efter – i sådana kunde det finnas mat! En gång hade han hittat en öppen burk med söta päron i, och det var just det han hoppades hitta då han försiktigt tog burken i munnen och försökte tugga den öppen.  
  
Han hörde ett ljud bakom sig och vred på huvudet, fortfarande tuggandes på burken. Människoflickan hade rest sig upp, och hon verkade inte arg längre, men lite bekymrad.  
  
”Nä, den där ska du inte äta, det har varit olja i den där! Jag har äpplen du kan få, hästar tycker väl om äpplen?” Hon öppnade en väska hon hade runt midjan och plockade fram ett fint, grönt äpple samtidigt som hon lade undan skiftnyckeln. ”Vad för häst är du som äter konservburkar? För visst är du inte en get?”  
  
Hästen släppte glatt konservburken, som smakat rätt konstigt ändå, och tog med god aptit emot äpplet flickan försiktigt höll fram till honom. Medan han nöjt åt på sitt äpple lät han flickan klappa honom på halsen. Det kändes rätt bra, särskilt då hon började klia honom just på den punkt i mankammen som han inte riktigt lyckats komma åt oavsett vilket träd han kliat sig mot…  
  
”Du ser rätt vild ut”, sade flickan. ”Coolt! Men det är nog inte så bra att en vild häst traskar runt i skogen. Det är nog lika bra att du hänger med mig till Herman.” Hon backade ett steg, men såg sedan sådär lite bekymrad ut igen. ”Eh… hur tusan får man med sig en häst då?”  
  
Hästen hade bestämt sig för att han gillade den här flickan. Det kändes plötsligt som att han inte skulle behöva vandra så mycket längre. Kanske var det just det här han varit ute efter? Han hade väl inte riktigt planerat att det skulle bli en människa som skulle vara den där vännen han letat efter, men den här skulle nog duga fint!  
  
Därmed följde han snällt med då flickan tog tag i hans långa pannlugg och började gå. De gick en rätt bra bit också, ut ur skogen, förbi människor och hästar, men han tyckte det var helt okej tillsammans med denna konstiga lilla människa. De vandrade tills de kom fram till en stor, gul mur, där en man med stor mage och en lång, krokig näsa stod och väntade.  
  
”Hej Herman! Är det här din häst?” sade flickan och stannade tillsammans med hästen.  
  
”Nej du, den här har jag aldrig sett förr! Att du skulle komma hit med en häst var allt lite oväntat, Alex. Fick du inte igång bilen?”  
  
”Även om jag fått igång den får jag inte köra den än”, muttrade flickan. Hästen betraktade henne med spetsade öron. Alex! Det var så hon hette.  
  
”Det har aldrig stoppat dig förr!” Mannen, Herman, klev fram för att hälsa på hästen. Hästen bestämde sig snabbt för att det här var en till bra människa – två på en dag, vilken tur! ”Det är en fin kille det här. Var hittade du honom?”  
  
”Det var mer den som hittade mig”, sade Alex. Hästen vred nyfiket på huvudet för att fortfarande kunna se Herman, som klivit bakom honom och dragit undan hans svans för att inspektera hans bakben. ”Han bara dök upp inne i Gröndal. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra med den… hur ser du att det är en han?”  
  
Herman kastade en blick upp på henne och suckade.  
  
”Mycket jobb med den där”, viskade han till hästen, som genast bestämde sig för att den här mannen var en väldigt bra människa. ”Alex, egentligen har jag inte riktigt plats för en till, men om du tar hand om honom…”  
  
”Han är söt och allt men jag kan ingenting om hästar”, sade Alex och klappade tafatt på hästens hals.  
  
”Vi lär dig! Alla här kan hästar, Alex. Om du mötte din nya vän i Gröndal har du redan gjort en bra sak med att lyckas ta med dig honom hit. Jag hjälper dig på vägen, men eftersom du tog hit honom är han ditt ansvar tills du hittar hans ägare.” Herman blinkade innan han lämnade dem och gick in genom den höga murens fina metallgrindar.  
  
Kvar stod Alex och hästen. Alex kliade sig i huvudet.  
  
”Jahapp, du hörde honom, hästen. Det är du och jag tills jag hittar din ägare. Du är ju en fin en, din ägare måste ju leta efter dig! Om du nu inte är vild, förstås, men vi har ju inte vildhästar här ute.”  
  
Så fick hästen en egen box med massor av halm att tugga på inne i det stora fina stallet som väntade bakom de höga murarna. Ett annat problem dök dock genast upp.  
  
”Du borde döpa honom”, sade Herman till Alex då hästen fått lite hö att äta. Det var annorlunda från gräset han var van vid, men det var gott!  
  
”Kan jag göra det?”  
  
”Självklart! Vem vet hur länge han blir kvar här! Välj ett fint namn åt honom, så vi har något att kalla honom.”  
  
Hästen avbröt sitt ätande och betraktade förhoppningsfullt Alex, som verkade tänka som hon aldrig tänkt förr.  
  
”Tin-Can!” utbrast hon plötsligt! ”Han stod och åt på en konservburk efter att ha dragit fram mig från under bilen. Tin-Can blir ett jättebra namn!”  
  
Herman skakade på huvudet, men han såg nöjd ut.  
  
”Dåså, Tin-Can, välkommen till Jorvikstallet”, sade han högt.

  


Hästen, som nu fått namnet Tin-Can, var nöjd med både sitt nya namn och sitt nya liv. Alex var snäll, men hon kunde väldigt lite om hästar, vilket gjorde honom detsamma eftersom han visste lika lite om människor. Tin-Can hade aldrig varit med om att ha en människa på ryggen, och det verkade som att Herman förstod det även om han inte sa något till Alex. Tin-Can gick välvilligt med på allt människorna hittade på – sadel på ryggen och bett i munnen, så länge som det var Alex som gjorde allt. Då hon slutligen satt uppe på hans rygg var de båda lika förvirrade över de råd de fick från Herman, och det verkade som att till och med Herman efteråt var tvungen att fundera på om det här verkligen var en så bra idé.  
  
Något som Tin-Can snabbt lärde sig om Alex var att hon var envis och än mer påhittig. Dagen efter lyckades hon sadla, tränsa och kravla sig upp i sadeln innan hon höll ett fiskespö med en morot framför Tin-Cans huvud. Det var en långsam metod och det gick åt många morötter, men efter en stund hade de båda lärt sig förstå lite mer av varandra. Dagen efter det behövde Alex knappt tänka på vart hon ville, och Tin-Can förstod henne ändå. Det var väldigt lätt att vara henne till lags!  
  
Tin-Can förstod också att de flesta hästarna i stallet inte begrep sig på människor på samma sätt som han gjorde. Inte för att han visste mycket, men de andra hästarna verkade inte förstå vad människorna pratade om. Hans boxgranne, en vänlig och klok men mycket matglad häst vid namn Meteor, påstod å andra sidan att det band han delade med sin människa Linda var starkare än mellan någon annan häst och ryttare han mött.  
  
Alex hade inte legat på latsidan utan hade printat upp lappar där hon efterlyste Tin-Cans förmodade ägare. Om Tin-Can kunnat prata hade han förklarat att han aldrig haft en människa förr, men Alex var ändå tvungen att dra ner på sitt efterlysande dels efter att staden Jarlaheims invånare klagat över att hon satt upp affischer på varje meter av varje husvägg kring hela staden, dels efter att en ilsken herre från bondgården Goldspurs klagade över att Alex tejpat fast en lapp på en av hans kor. Alex försvarade sig med att hon valt kon som gärna smet från hagen och gick runt utanför staketet på dagtid i hopp om att någon skulle få syn på lappen och känna igen hästen, men hon lät sitt våldsamma affischerande stanna av lite efter de båda incidenterna.  
  
I takt med att Alex mer sällan satte upp nya affischer där hon efterfrågade en ägare till Tin-Can och spenderade allt mer tid inne i stallet för att lära sig mer om fyrfota djur blev det inte bättre än att Herman en dag glatt förkunnade att han hittat Tin-Cans ägare, till Tin-Cans skräck och Alex sorg.  
  
”Jaha, är det någon vi känner?” frågade Alex bedrövat.  
  
”Visst är det så!” Det lyste om Herman då han räckte en bunt papper till Alex. ”Eftersom han inte är registrerad någonstans och inte tycks ha en ägare skrev veterinären över honom som en av mina hästar. Men vad ska jag med din häst till? Om din mamma skriver under de här papperna är han din!”  
  
”Min?” Alex vände sig om för att titta på Tin-Can, som knappt kunde tro sina stora spetsiga öron.  
  
”Ja, jag sa ju att han är ditt ansvar till vi hittat ägaren, eller hur? Ni två är perfekta för varandra.”  
  
Och så var Alex plötsligt hästägare och Tin-Can var ridhäst. Han må inte ha kunnat hoppa lika högt som Meteor, springa lika snabbt som Starshine eller trava lika fint som Concorde, men lika roligt hade han ändå med sin nya människa då de utforskade Jorviks skog och mark tillsammans och lärde sig med om hur det kunde gå till för en ryttare med hennes häst. Och en kväll då han stod där inne i sin stora fina box med halm upp över kotorna och Alex nyss hojtat ett ”god natt Tin-Can!” åt honom, tänkte han att han haft en himla tur, som lyckats skaffa sig en egen människa trots att hon var lite spinkig och knappt fullvuxen. Hon var ju rätt bra ändå!  
  
Och i detta då gick någon slags behaglig rysning genom honom, och han kände nästan på sig att han hört Alex tänka något liknande… tänka?  
  
Han stannade upp i en tugga och stirrade upp mot sin människa, som stannat till i dörren och sneglade på honom över axeln – hon såg lika förvånad ut som han kände sig. Sen log hon sådär finurligt som hon alltid gjorde, sa ”god natt” ännu en gång och släckte lampan innan hon stängde stalldörren efter sig.  
  
Tin-Can började tugga sitt hö igen. Han må ha varit en häst som visste rätt lite om människor, och hans människa må ha varit en som inte visste så mycket om hästar, men det där med att veta vad den andre tänkte… så skulle det väl inte fungera?  
  
Så medan han nu stod där igen och tuggade sitt kvällshö och kanske funderade på om han skulle fråga den kloke gamle Meteor om saken nästa morgon hade han fortfarande inte en aning om att de äventyr som stod framför dem skulle korsa tid och rum i en uråldrig kamp mellan forntida krafter som skulle avgöra ödet för inte bara deras lilla ö någonstans ute i det nordeuropeiska havet, utan för allt existerande liv. Men att vara del av något så stort kanske inte var så farligt ändå – inte då man hade en vän som Alex.

  



End file.
